Charles
|pets = Rico and Damien (twin Bengal tigers) |friends = |enemies = |likes = Relaxing, his family, wolves, Gaspard's intelligence and heroism, inventing, respect, martial arts, working out, cooking, dancing, playing hockey, time traveling, driving his truck, texting, Killer, |dislikes = Failure, Wolfgang, Butch and his jealousy of Matthew, Gaspard's occasional stubbornness, those who want to harm Matthew or his family, his truck getting scratched, upsetting the gang, |powers = Speed, physical strength, martial arts, immorality, excellent communication with animals and robots (As a werewolf) Animalistic Speed and Strength |possessions = His gun |weapons = Fists, his gun |fate = Reconciles with Matthew and his relatives; moves in the castle with the gang|quote = Bro, I'm sorry for being strict with you, ever since Mom and Dad died, I was afraid of being you big brother but now I realize that if I want to be a good older brother, I'm gonna have to be myself Bro, I could not be anymore proud of you. You defeated Wolfgang and saved the woods Matt, calm down, I know she can be frustrating but since you love, try and tell her that Hey, officer, you stay away from Matthew, he's mine and no one is taking him away from me Another thing: Stop stealing my family, friends, and my life. It's sick and so are you!|minions = Woodlanders, Mammal Hockey Players}}'''Charles '''is the deuteragonist of The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius franchise and in the other films. He's Gaspard's older brother and acts as a paternal figure to him after his parents' death and being adopted by Eddie. Background Charles is the oldest son of Robert and Giselle Wooten, young brother of Sierra and the oldest brother of Gaspard. Charles had a great life with a great family, a great younger brother and everything was perfect for Charles and his family. Until that night, Charles went to his father's industries along with his mother and Matthew. Charles knew that when Matthew grows up, he'll make a great owner and inventor to Wooten Industries like his father is. Suddenly, there was a fire in the chemical room. The fire started spreading rapidly. Charles tried to escape along with his family but the fire blocked all of the emergency exits. Robert didn't know what to do until he saw a vent that was leading to the outside of the industries. Unfortunately, there was room for only two people. Robert didn't want his sons to die, so he gave Matthew to Charles and Robert told Charles that he loved him very much. Charles then slid down the vent with Matthew in his hands. By the time, Charles and Matthew got out of the science industries, the building exploded with Robert and Giselle inside. With Charles and Matthew as orphans, Charles then vowed to keep Matthew safe and to make sure he doesn't put himself in danger, he bought a small house outside of Columbia which was near the woods. Charles then lost hope after Matthew turned 13 and he would take his anger out on Matthew by being strict and stern with him. Luckily, for Matthew, he decided to remain kind and gentle and not let Charles' anger get to him. But Matthew is hoping one day, that he'll restore his brotherly bond with Charles one day. Personality Charles was extremely stubborn, irritable, overbearing and temperamental. Charles was always tough and strict on Matthew and he was mentally abusive towards him. Despite Sierra being the oldest in the family, Charles treated Matthew, more like a servant than a person. He even cruelly punished Matthew by giving him more chores to do. However, despite his former anti-hero persona, he still retained a good heart. He went and apologized to Matthew, when no one told him to. He deeply loved his brother and knew that he had a bright future. He just didn't admit until the end of the film. Charles nearly lived his life in fear because he thought he wouldn't pose as a protective or loving brother to Matthew. As the film progressed, Charles learned that he can become a loving brother by being himself. In the cartoon series, he's supportive, loyal and soft-spoken towards his brother. Charles deeply loves animals, he just didn't show it until after saw Adam and his siblings have fun with his family. At the end of the film, Charles embraces his love for animals and enjoys living with them. Unlike his uncle Wolfsbert and his father, Robert, Charles holds no envy or hatred towards Matthew. Instead, he supports Matthew on his adventures and happily embraces him when he succeeds on a mission. Physical Appearance Charles is 19-years-old. He's tall and twice as muscular as Matthew. He's African-American and he wears a blue shirt with grey stripes and grey pants. Charles has the same hair color and hairdo as Matthew does. He has a slight goatee. When Charles was a werewolf, he was a black one and his clothes were mostly in shreds. His shirt was mostly torn. Powers and abilities * '''Athletic Strength: '''Just like his younger brother, Charles has athletic strength in his arms and legs but since he's older and taller than Matthew, he possess more physical strength than his younger brother. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Just like his younger brother, Charles can move at greater than anyone else. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Even when Charles was spending most of his time, protecting Matthew from danger, he was shown to have a high intelligence just like his father and younger brother. ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''Charles is a master inventor just like his father and younger brother because before the events of the film, he helped his father with his inventions. In the cartoon series, Charles helps his younger brother with his inventions and on occasions, he makes his own inventions. * '''Immorality: '''Charles is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immorality from the immorality pill which is one of Matthew's brilliant inventions. * '''Animal/Robot/Alien Empathy and Communication: '''Charles is one of the human characters to understand the feelings and language of animals, robots and aliens. * '''Martial Artists: '''Just like his brother, Charles is a black belt in martial arts and he is shown to be a master at hand-to-hand combat as well. * '''Master Archer: '''Charles was able to learn the masters of archery from Robin Hood when he taught Matthew. * '''Swordsmanship: '''When Charles has a laser sword or a regular sword, he is shown to master all of the arts of fencing. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie Years later after Robert and Giselle's death, Charles took Matthew into a house outside of Columbia so Matthew won't be in contact with outsiders. Charles had to be more aware of Matthew going into the woods because he's afraid that an evil animal such as a wolf will kill him. To keep Matthew from getting lonely when Charles goes to the store, he adopted Rico and Damien. Charles was very good at protecting Matthew but he was still tough on him. With Matthew being unable to leave the house and go to a public or private school, Charles was able to homeschool Matthew from the grades kindergarten to 8th grade home-school. With Matthew being able to read and write, Matthew took one step ahead by reading high school and college material giving Matthew a high intelligence and curiosity on the outside world. Although, Charles wouldn't Matthew go outside no matter how curious he is. Charles was seen in the living room playing some video games while he was doing that, Matthew was upstairs working on one of his inventions. When Rico and Damien were about to go on their daily walk, Matthew was wondering if he could come with them but Rico told Matthew that he needed permission from Charles in order to go outside with them. Matthew went downstairs to the living room to ask Charles the question. Since Charles was calm, Matthew knew that Charles will give him the permission to go outside but unfortunately, Charles told Matthew no. Matthew tried to tell Charles, that while he's outside, he'll look both ways before crossing the street, not talk to any strangers and the other rules and regulations he knows about going outside but Charles still refused. Matthew kept on explaining why he wanted to go outside and that's when Charles lost his temper by telling Matthew to go his room, causing Sierra to glare at Charles. After Charles yelled at Matthew, Charles began to feel a little regretful for what he did because Rico and Damien were glaring at Charles, but he told them that Matthew deserved that. Rico said "Matthew, does not deserve to be yelled at especially when he asked you a simple question." Rico and Damien then went up to Matthew's room to comfort him. By the time, they left, Charles was more regretful of what he did. After Matthew's song, "Outside of the House," Charles came into Matthew's room to tell him that he's going to pick some dinner from the house and he told Matthew to stay in the house at all times. Unfortunately, Matthew disobeyed Charles' orders because he heard some mysterious music coming from the woods. So, he went into the woods to investigate. Matthew then met Adam and his siblings and he took them back to his house after they saved him from Wolfgang. Before Matthew could introduce himself to Adam and his siblings, Charles was home from the store. Matthew quickly hid Adam and his siblings in his room. Luckily, Charles didn't see Martin when he was behind him because Matthew grabbed him and he told Tibbs to hide him before he gets in trouble. Matthew then went to his room to get ready for bed. Charles was a little bit surprised that Matthew didn't want dinner and he thought the reason was because he yelled at Matthew earlier so he went upstairs to apologize to Matthew. Charles then went upstairs to Matthew's room to apologize to him and to tell him good night. After Charles was done apologizing to Matthew, he was about to bed himself but he then heard a belching sound. Charles thought it was Matthew but he then saw Timmy's belly moving. He thought Timmy was a stuffed animal along with his siblings. Charles then pulled Matthew out of bed and he was about to call Animal Control but Matthew told him that he found them in the woods. Charles was both surprised and disappointed in Matthew for bringing some wolves home and for leaving the house when he specifically told him to stay in the house. Matthew then told Charles the whole story. Matthew even mentioned Wolfgang in the story. Charles then told Matthew that Wolfgang used to Robert and Giselle's best friend until he mysteriously disappeared. Matthew then asked if he could keep Adam and his siblings and Charles said that he could keep them until he got more information on Wolfgang. Secretly, Charles didn't trust Adam and his siblings. The next day, Matthew realized that Jordan and the others are family, so he quickly ran out of the house into the woods, while ignoring Charles' protests. Just as Jordan was going to smite Matthew with his sword, Charles rescued his brother and nearly engaged into a fistfight until Kirby talked them out of it. Charles and Sierra bought Matthew back to the house where he scolded him on leaving the house without his permission once again. Matthew, Adam and his siblings tried several attempts to win Charles' fondness towards the wolves but they all failed. The next day, Charles noticed that Jordan and the others were with Matthew. He was about to attack them but Matthew quickly told them that they reformed. Charles didn't believe that Jordan and the others have changed, so he continued to show no compassion towards them. A couple of minutes later, Charles and Sierra headed to the mall. Matthew and the gang followed them to the mall where they spotted Charles and Sierra at the mall. The gang noticed that Charles wanted a new game which was very expensive, so they entered a "Battle of the Bands" contest which gives a $1000 reward. They entered and won the money, much to Charles' amazement. When Adam and his siblings handed Charles, the prize money, he showed his appreciation towards them by hugging them. Back at the house, Charles reconciled with his brother and cousins. He officially gave Adam and his siblings' permission to move in along with his cousins. Martin asked Matthew what happened to his parents and he calmly told his backstory. After finishing his backstory, Charles promised to be a better brother than he was before. Matthew wondered what happened between Robert and Wolfsbert. After learning their backstory, Matthew made a promise to bring his uncles back into the Wooten clan. Charles promised to be by his brother's side along with the others. The next day, Martin was kidnapped and there was a trail of muddy footprints that lead back into the woods in the Werewolf Ritual Room where they fell into Wolfgang's trap. He revealed himself as the murderer who killed the monarchs of the woods, Robert and Giselle. Everybody was shocked about Wolfgang's murderous behavior. Matthew was so shocked by learning about the truth to his parents' death, that he began to lose hope and faith. Wolfgang used the last bit of evil magic to turn the other Wootens (except Sierra) into werewolves. While they were in the cage, Charles helped Matthew restore his confidence and faith by telling him that Mom and Dad loved him very much and that they always had confidence in him. With Matthew's confidence and hope restored, he had an idea of how to save the woodland animals from Wolfgang. Matthew used Charles' titanium belt and his glasses to make an electromagnet. After freeing the gang, Duke and the Werepeople turned over to Matthew's side after learning the truth to Robert and Giselle's death. During the battle between Wolfgang and his phantom werewolves, Charles was fighting by Jordan's side. Meanwhile back in the Werewolf Ritual Room, Wolfgang betrayed Wolfsbert and attempted to kill him until Matthew saved his life. During the final battle, Charles tried to help Matthew but Wolfgang placed a force field around the Wootens and was attempting to kill him. Luckily, Matthew was able to defeat Wolfgang by destroying his necklace which caused him to shrivel into dust and pay for his crimes against the Wooten family. Charles embraced his brother for saving the woods and avenging their parents. Robert and Giselle appeared as spirits where they were reunited with their family. After the deceased spirits left, Matthew and the other Wootens made way to Good Eats where they were reunited with their grandparents and aunts. Charles was seen at the reunion party, happily enjoying his brother's song. Matthew then told Charles to free Adam and the others while he takes cares of Wolfgang. Charles was able to get Adam and the others to safety. Just as, Wolfgang was about to kill Matthew, Charles jumped in front of Matthew and he confronted Wolfgang. Wolfgang painfully clawed Charles in the chest, killing him. That angered Matthew. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 In the sequel, Charles serves as a supporting character along with the others. Charles was little concerned with Matthew finding a family in Woolsville. After Charles met Brodi and his family, he did like them because they treated Matthew like he was a part of their family. Charles was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Charles became a member of the Mastiff family along with Matthew. During the ending scene, Charles was seen dancing to the song "Family." Draw It Charles served as a secondary tritagonist along with Rebecca. Charles joined Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Animal Planet Charles served as a tritagonist with Mayor Robinson as the secondary tritagonist. Charles joined Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from Red Bird and his wrath. Video Game Life In Video Game Life, Charles appears as a minor character. He wasn't seen until the end of the movie when Matthew, Alex, Tysan, and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was seen playing Altered Beasts with Runt. Return to the Present Charles joins Matthew on his adventure into the future to save his future from Future Butch and his wrath. Charles was mostly supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. The Karate Boy Charles served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Charles told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Charles and the others, that he'll meet the others back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Charles was seen cheering for them. The North Wooten Charles served as a supporting character in the film. He wasn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. He was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Charles serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Charles served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. In this spin-off movie, Charles cared a lot about his truck and he didn't like Matthew driving it because he would always scratch it up. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Charles serves as a deuteragonist or tritagonist in the episodes. Charles may serve as a supporting or major character in some episodes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Draw It characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Return to the Present characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Video Game Life characters Category:Orphans Category:Detectives Category:Wolves Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Planet characters Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Chefs Category:Swordsmen Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Nobility Category:Wooten characters Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Thieves Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Time Travelers Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Students Category:Animated Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:African-American characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Wizards Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Uncles Category:Characters who fly Category:Nephews Category:School Gang Members